fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alizarin Aria
|kanji = ありザりん アリア|rōmaji = Arizarin Aria|alias = Ali (あり, Ari) (By Guildmates) Fire Shinigami(火災の死神, Kasai no Shinigami) Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu)|color = #DC143C|text = White|name = Alizarin Aria|race = Human (Shinigami)|gender = Female|age = 22|height = 152cm|weight = Unknown|hair = Scarlet|eyes = Red|birthday = Oct 5th|blood type = O|affiliation = Sniper Raid|previous affiliation = Herself|mark location = Left Shoulder|occupation = Mage Mercenary|previousoccupation = Independent Mage|team = None|partner = Herself|base of operations = Sniper Raid Headquaters|previous occupation = Independent Mage|status = Alive|relatives = Unknown Status|magic = Fire Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Infernal Body Eternano Manipulation Spellblade|weapons = Ifreet Cherufe}} Alizarin Aria (ありザりん アリア, Arizarin Aria), or Ali (あり, Ari) for short, is a mage and mercenary from the infamous guild known as Sniper Raid. Formerly a well-known mercenary known by the alias, Fire Shinigami '(火災の死神, ''Kasai no Shinigami) or '''Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu), Ali completed many jobs that are deemed impossible, becoming a prominent figure throughout the western area of Ishgar. After a couple of years of being a mercenary, Ali decided to join the aforementioned guild after hearing that it was a guild of mercenaries. Appearance Ali is a petite young woman in her early twenties, although she seems significantly younger. She has a body of your average "loli girl"; short (she is only 152cm tall), small breasts, and has a childlike body structure. Although she looks like a child, many people see her as cute or "moe". Ali has long red hair that almost reaches to her feet, as well an ahoge that sticks out of her head, which often expresses her feelings. She also has red eyes, matching her hair color, and a fair complexion. Despite her petite body structure, Ali is noted to be quite strong and fast. Personality Alizarin, unlike how she looks, is quite mature and sophisticated, though she can come off as very cold. She often describes herself as a realist and expresses a dislike towards optimism. She believes that having too much hope can lead to a lot of despair if someone experiences a tragic event, which is something she wants to avoid at all costs. This doesn't mean that Alizarin is a pessimist though, since she believes that having some hope is good, but not too much. This way of thinking is influenced through her past, so nobody blames her for this way of thinking. It is revealed that Ali used to be optimist about everything when she was a kid, but events occurred in her life that changed this. Many people don't get along with her since she seems to be uncaring for human lives, though in actuality, Ali just doesn't want people to experience the same thing she did. Those who actually do get along with the red-head will say that she is surprisingly gentle and caring. History Equipment Ifreet (アフリート, Afurīto): Cherufe '(チェるフェ, ''Cherufe): Spellblade '''Spellblade (魔法煎剣(スペルブレード) ,Superuburēdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword): Spellblade is a specialized Subspecies Magic of Sword Magic which is easy to perform for almost any Sword Magic user with any experience; Spellblade is a powerful hybrid technique combining both sword skills and magic. When initiating this style of combat, the user infuses their raw magical power within their blade, giving it elemental properties, in addition to unrestrained cutting power. It was originally designed as a magic technique which creates an exceedingly thin layer of eternano capable of cutting through almost anything. The eternano can easily be switched to their spells, ensuring the cutting power remains; but also allowing the user to utilize their own individual style. When the user's blade is infused with their raw magical power, it replaces the hard, metal blade of the sword with a blade of light, similar to a laser. When Spellblade is in effect, it turns the user's attack into a power on the physical and magical side. This makes it incredibly useful for fighting demons, who do not have physical bodies and therefore can only be hurt with magic. It can also be used against foes whose magic bodies are sealed off or missing, and thus are immune to most magic. The Spellblade is powerful enough to destroy lesser demons in a single blow if the wielder can manage to hit them. Even middle-ranking demons can be seriously wounded or killed by this attack. High-ranking demons such as the Primordial Demons, however, often display near immunity to the weapon's power, requiring more powerful techniques to kill. It enables the user to break down the basic elements of various spells and then focus them upon their blade; this essentially combines magical energy with their sword in order to cause various effects, in addition to merely strengthening blows. The size and length of the blade appears to correspond with the amount of the user's raw magical power that they poured into it. At its fullest, Spellblade can result in a long blade of light, while when exhausted from magical energy, the user creates smaller, sometimes flickering blades. Due to the blade now being composed of magical energy, Spellblade can also be used to channel and amplify spells, increasing their power as they are released from the blade. The sword can also absorb spells to become stronger for short periods of time; and the magic itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the user's sword, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized magic. Especially skilled practitioners can control the influx of magical energy, making even lower-leveled spells potentially fatal when directed through the user's sword. * Thunderblade (雷刃, Raijin): The Thunderblade is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from mergingLightning Magic into the Spellblade, that leaves the user capable of storing the electrical energy of a lightning strike within their sword, using the power of lightning to their advantage. Thanks to the positive energy of lightning, the element is attracted to the negative energy that is emitted by the metal of the blade; as iron, like most metals, consists in the solid phase of a lattice of atoms that are bound together with a "cloud" of freely moving electrons in what is called the conduction energy band. The free moving electrons conduct electricity. When even the smallest voltage, or energy drop, across copper is applied, the electrons simply pass through the iron with very little resistance. In essence, the lack of electrical resistance is what allows the iron to conduct the lightning; and any conductor of electricity must provide some way for charge to move, thus it requires mobility of an electrical charge, such as an electron. Thunderblade makes the user's sword nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing; additionally, when the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the sword's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The high discharges of lightning are capable of paralyzing the opponent instantly and it is nearly unblockable as the radiating blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. * Ice Edge (氷刃, Hyōtō): Ice Edge is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Ice Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Ice Edge, the user gathers stray magical energy upon their swords, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of their sword, giving it a sharp cutting edge while the temperature is lowered as to transform the blade into ice. The design of the sword when under the influence of Ice Edge is that of an extremely large broadsword which is highly sharp and durable, capable of slicing through magical barriers, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can utilize of Ice Edge can additionally use the ice-infused sword as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that the user becomes a blur. At any moment, the user can leap off of their transportation and strike their foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. * Fire Sword (火剣, Hiken): Fire Sword is a powerful Spellblade spell which is born from merging Fire Magic into the Spellblade; when performing Fire Sword, the user gathers the magical energy kneaded inside of their body and transfers it to their sword; then it ignites the magical particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire tinted emerald, this serves to distract the opponent from their swings; or rather, it is a compression of the flames of the user's Fire Magic. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the sword makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. The user can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where they direct the sabers towards their target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. * Torrent Saber '(急流剣, ''Kyūryūken): * '''Storm Caller (嵐召喚, Arashi Shōkan): * Earthquake '(地震, ''Jishin): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Fa Jin Fa Jin (發勁 (ファ・ジン), Fa Jin lit. Hand Power), also known as Internal Energy Release (脂肪強, Hakkei) or Magical Particle Destruction Fist (魔粒・破拳, Mashi Haken) is an ancient Joyan martial art technique that is a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and magical energies. It was initially exclusive to the Joyan Monks, an ancient cabal of peace-seeking warriors whom would only use their special abilities in self-defense. In order to utilize Fa Jin, the user charges their magical energy into one of their hands, condensing it unto its utmost limit until their hand starts overflowing in pure energy, radiating eternano so brightly that it seems to blind those whom turn their gaze upon the user. Upon unleashing the fist, the user strikes forward with all of their might, unleashing the concentrated eternano upon their fist towards the foe, essentially transferring the user's own magical energy into the opponent's body, causing a powerful surge that grievously wounds them from within; the attack is actually derived from Chinese martial arts. The movement of the attack is essentially invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target; the attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and it is capable of slashing the user's opponents and sending them flying away from the user, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on. However, this attack can be stopped if the eternano cannot flow through the user's arm or hand, essentially resulting in a blunt strike that, while powerful, does only one third of the damage that it normally would. The attack can be performed using the user's arms, or even their legs with enough training. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance and Durability: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power): Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. Ali's Magical Aura is identified as a S-Class Aura (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. The color of Ali's Magical Aura is vermillion. * Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Fire Shinigami Auxiliary Magic Fire Shinigami Auxiliary Magic (炎死神補助魔法, Honō Shinigami Hojo Mahō): * Fire Manipulation: * Soul Manipulation: Spells * Fire Shinigami's Cry '(炎死神の叫び, ''Honō Shinigami no Sakebi): Infernal Body '''Infernal Body (業炎によって偽造悪魔体 (インファナル·ボディ), Infanaru Bodi; lit. "Satanic Body Forged of Underworld Flames") is a supplementary spell derived from the basic aspects of Fire Magic; though it belongs in such a category, it's usable by various Mages well-versed in either fire manipulation or any magic dealing with the element, including Lost Magic such as Slayer Magic or Subspecies Magic such as Sun Magic. This spell allows one to gain a form of immunity using the element of fire; however, this trait is shown in all elemental magics — thus not exclusive to just fire. In order to properly execute this simple spell, the user ignites the eternano in their bodies — done through high-paced friction & spreads it all over the body at a rapid pace. This causes it to gain momentum, thus igniting into small conflagrations. The small embers causes the body to slowly heat up until reaching a certain point. By adding more of their magical energy, the user excites '' both'' the body's now-abnormal temperature and the embers even more until they become one, amplifying each other in an endless cycle. This causes the user's body to be alighted as a result, a clear sign being flames igniting from various parts of the body. At this point, the body's temperature exceeds its original point. To a non-fire mage, this can be seen as dangerous — the risk being that they could burn themselves alive or evaporating all the water in their body, becoming de-hydrated as a result. However, this serves as a different story to those well-versed in the element of fire. It's stated that it's difficult to get near to a person who uses this spell because of the intense heat it gives off. The main purpose of this spell, as explained before, is to give its users a form of immunity. Because the user is clad in flames and gives of intense heat, they're protected from most spells and projectiles such as bullets & arrows. In fact, such spells and weaponry would inevitably be burned to its core upon making contact with the user's body clad in this deadly spell. Only high-levels spells can possibly affect the user, but to a certain extent. This spell has other usages that's only limited to the caster's imagination because they're manipulating pure fire — albeit contained in & around their bodies, thus having no given form. One such possibility — albeit a common one, is the boosting of their other fire-based spells. It's recorded that spells influenced by the effects of this one are magnified, becoming twice as powerful & destructive. This gives it the ability to overpower stronger spells while dealing wanton damage to their surroundings, covering it in a sea of flames. Another possible usage is enhancement of one's martial combat skills. By focusing the flames to a certain part of the body — alighting it as a result, the user is able to burn their opponents with each strike while dealing heavy damage. It's said that if the opponent were to ever dodge a blow covered in this spell, they would surely be affected by the heat coming off of it. Physical attacks cloaked by this spell is able to aggregate injuries and cause second-degree burns. Albeit something not normally seen, the user is able to utilize the spell for flight. This is similar to Flameflight, albeit with stark differences. Unlike the former, the user utilizes the flames that they already have. By propelling the flames from their feet or hands, they can sub-sequentially fly in the air. It's known that while in flight, they are covered in a flame-like aura that protects them from outside influences. This makes it difficult for most beings to come near them. Because the heat gets even more intense in flight, as the user is constantly igniting magical energy to stay afloat — they unconsciously create vacuums, which is caused by the heat severely affecting the airflow. Such vacuums can draw beings in — causing major damage to them as a result, or create slipstreams, accelerating the user's movements even further. However, as this usage expends more magical energy than Flameflight, it doesn't long. But, when this spell is mastered, it's possible to lengthen the flight time. In short, this spell has many advantages that it grants the user. Though the spell cost much magical energy to employ for beginners, it serves as an asset to those that are able to master it. This spell serves as a staple to most fire masters, seeing it as a sign of their given mastery of the element in-question. Relationships Trivia * Alizarin's appearance and most of her magics is based off of Shana from Shakugan no Shana. * Ali's first name is from the color Alizarin Crimson which matches her eyes and hair. * The names of Ali's two swords both come from legendary creatures that are associated with fire. * Alizarin's stats according to the author is: Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mercenary Category:Independent Mage Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic User Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Caster mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic user Category:Martial Artist Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User